LOVE LOST? A Sirius Fic
by mikedi911
Summary: Sirius is pining for his lost love, a love he never thought he'd ever know. She disappeared, and he feels that she's around somewhere and that he'll be with her again. This story has a lot of flashbacks.
1. Default Chapter

LOVE LOST? A SIRIUS FIC  
  
CHAPTER ONE: REMEMBERING.  
  
Sirius Black took another sip of tea as he sat down on a big green velvety chair in front of the fireplace. With the help of his old friend, Remus Lupin, they rebuilt James and Lily Potter's old house in Godric Hollow. Sirius and Remus had been living there since Sirius had been found innocent from charges of mass murder by the Ministry of Magic. They had caught the real culprit, Peter Pettigrew, who was once one of Sirius' best friends. Peter had been given the Dementor's Kiss, and had been locked up in Azkaban. And so now that Sirius was free, he took the liberty of pulling his godson, Harry Potter, out of the Muggle home that he was forced to live in since he was a year old.  
  
Sirius smiled as he remembered the look on Harry's face when Sirius told him that he will be coming home to live with him and Remus when school let out for the summer. Harry's eyes went as big as they could go and he had let out a very loud "Whoop!" and was jumping around and shouting.  
  
"I'm going to live with Sirius! I'm going to live with Sirius!"  
  
He was acting like a little boy who was just given a new toy, rather than a young man of almost 16. Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his brothers and sister, Fred, George, and Ginny, were all happy for him. Sirius had invited all of them for the summer. And, neither he nor Harry could wait, even though summer was only two months away. Harry had just sent him an owl stating his excitement, and also asking for Sirius' advice. It seemed Harry had fallen for little Ginny Weasley.  
  
Sirius had chuckled at Harry's letter. Harry wanted to know how he could tell Ron about his feelings for his sister without him getting beaten to a pulp. Sirius knew that that would never happen. He knew that Ron approved of Harry for his sister. He can't wait for the summer. Having everyone there would be very blissful.  
  
Then Sirius' face became serious. He remembers falling in love at sixteen. In fact, he still is. To the same girl for almost twenty years. He felt the tears fill up his eyes. He got up and went to his room. He sat on his bed and just stared out the window into the starry night sky. Then, he turned to looked at his bedside table. Sighing, he leaned over and pulled the drawer open. He took out an old photo album. It was burgundy in color with the Hogwarts crest on the front, with his name embossed in gold lettering. He opened it up and smiled. The first picture was of him and his three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The picture was taken in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And as always in the wizarding world, the images in the picture were moving. The Maurauders, as the name that they've given their little group, were all laughing and smiling with each other.  
  
"Those were the good old days!" Sirius sighed. He flipped through the album and stopped around the middle. He felt tears filling up again.  
  
"Edi," he whispered. The girl in the picture had long black hair with red tips that was being blown gently by the wind. She was smiling broadly at Sirius, blowing him kisses every so often. She had a tan complexion and dark brown eyes that were sparkling with happiness. Sirius caressed her face gently before putting the picture close to his face and planting a soft gentle kiss on it.  
  
"I miss you!" he said, choking back tears. He layed down on the bed still looking at the picture. He then hugged it close to his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"I want you back, Edi! I love you so much!" he said. He opened his eyes and looked out the window again as he recalled the memories of his time and love for the girl in the picture. The only girl he ever loved. And still does.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
It was the week before the start of term. Sirius had gone to Diagon Alley to meet his friends, James, Remus, and Peter, at the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. They were all in the shop admiring the new Comet 200 broomstick, when they heard someone behind them.  
  
"Excuse me! There are other people around here that would like to look at that!"  
  
They all turned around to see who it was. It was a girl about their age with a round face, and slightly slanted eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a strand of hair loose on her face. She had her arms crossed on her chest, leaning on one leg, with the other crossed over it. She also had the look of annoyance on her face. The four boys all looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"And you are?" James asked with a coy smile.  
  
"Someone who had been waiting to see that broomstick!" the girl answered stiffly, not smiling back.  
  
"Oooohhh!" the boys all said and started laughing.  
  
"Real smooth there, James!" Sirius teased, as he looked at her again. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She stood her ground, getting more annoyed.  
  
"We're sorry, miss," Remus said politely, bowing slightly. He moved aside, giving Sirius a push. "Go ahead!"  
  
"About time!" the girl said uncrossing her arms and legs, walking through the four boys.  
  
"Wow! She smells good!" Sirius said to himself, as she walked past him. He sized her up as he watched her admire the Comet. She ran her hand over the handle with such finesse that Sirius felt his heart thumping madly in his chest.  
  
"So uh, you play Quidditch then?" he asked her. She turned around to look at him and actually smiled. Sirius felt his knees go weak. She had a great smile, and her face looked different now that she didn't look mad at them anymore. Apparently, Quidditch was a topic of interest for her.  
  
"Actually, yes I do," she answered him, looking him straight in the eyes, still smiling. "I was captain and a chaser for my team back home."  
  
"Captain?" James exclaimed. "Wow, you must be really good then!" The girl looked from Sirius to James, still with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" she beamed at him. "I do just fine I guess."  
  
"Uh, you said 'back home'?" Peter quipped. "Where are you from?" The girl turned to look at him this time. Peter blushed as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I'm from the Philippines," she answered him. "I came from the 'Sisters of the Light Wicca School'."  
  
"Hey! I've read about that school!" Remus exclaimed. "It's mostly an all girls' school, but they let boys in only if they pass a certain test, isn't that right, uh, er.what is your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Edi Lenizo" the girl answered, extending her hand to Remus. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he told her, shaking her hand. "And these are my best friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Edi," James said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Welcome to England," Peter said shyly, extending his hand to her. She smiled at him again as she shook his hand, which made him blush.  
  
"Er, hi!" was all Sirius said, extending his hand. Edi smiled at him as she took his hand in hers. As soon as their hands touched, something happened. Something that only Edi and Sirius noticed and felt. They both looked at each other puzzled, but didn't let go.  
  
"Whoa!" Sirius muttered, still looking at Edi.  
  
"No way!" Edi whispered, looking back at Sirius.  
  
"What's up guys?" Remus asked puzzled. He, James, and Peter were looking at them with weird expressions.  
  
"I think someone has a crush!" James whispered louder than he should have. Sirius let Edi's hand go, blushing as he glared at James. He looked at Edi. She was blushing too.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you guys," she said. "Er, sorry about earlier."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Remus said. "I guess we were kinda blocking everyone from looking at it." Edi laughed.  
  
"Well, I have to go now," she told them. "I still have to find the book and the robes shops."  
  
"Uh, I could show you where they are if you want," Sirius offered, not directly looking at her. "I have to go there anyway," he added quickly, blushing profusely.  
  
James, Remus and Peter all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Sirius had never been like this with any girl. He was always confident and flirtatious. But somehow, he's different with this girl.  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Edi said smiling. "I'd really appreciate that!" Sirius blushed again.  
  
"Um, well, er.James," Remus, realizing the moment. "We have to meet Lily and Christine, remember?" Sirius threw a grateful glance.  
  
"Oh yeah!" James said, catching on. "We have to go. How about you joining us for lunch later, Edi?" He winked at Sirius. "We could meet at the Leaky Cauldron later."  
  
"Oh,er.sure!" Edi said, turning to Sirius. "But I don't want to impose."  
  
"No, not at all!" Sirius said hastily. He blushed again. His friends were trying hard not to laugh. "I mean, you could meet Lily and Christine and some other friends of ours as well."  
  
"Okay then," Edi said. "Well, we'd better go. We only have an hour before lunch and I still have to go to the Apothecary."  
  
"I can do the rest of my shopping at the same time," Sirius told her.  
  
"Great!" Edi said smiling. Then she turned to the other three. "We'll see you three later, then."  
  
"Okay, bye!" James, Remus, and Peter said at the same time. Sirius just nodded at them, then he and Edi headed out of the shop into the busy street of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Is it me or is Sirius smitten with that girl?" James asked his friends, when Sirius and Edi walked out of the shop.  
  
"I don't know James," Peter answered, putting his hands in his pockets. "I've never seen him act like this with any other girl though."  
  
"You're right Peter," Remus agreed. "He's NEVER acted like that before!"  
  
"Well, come on guys," James said. "Lily said to meet them at Eeylops." With that, the three exited the Quidditch shop and headed for the owl shop.  
  
Sirius held the door open for Edi at Flourish and Blotts Bookshop.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, looking at him and smiling, as she entered the shop before him. Sirius nodded and smiled back as he entered after her.  
  
"What in blazes is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He shook the thought out of his head as he stood next to her by the staircase in the bookshop.  
  
"So what year are you going to be in?" he asked her as he pulled his supplies list out of his robes pocket.  
  
"Oh, sixth," she answered, looking up from her list. "How about you and your friends?"  
  
"The same as you," Sirius answered, smiling broadly. "I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor House." Edi looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Sorted? House?" she asked him, totally confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well all first years and transfers get sorted on the first day," Sirius said. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Which ever house you get sorted in is where you'll be staying and you'll be having classes with the other students who are in the same year as you. You help win points for your house. And at the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House cup."  
  
"Oh okay," Edi said, understanding. "It's like back home. Although we don't call them houses. We call them 'covens'. I was in the North Star Coven. It's were the most accomplished witches get put in."  
  
Sirius smiled. He wondered just how much accomplished she was. He was about to ask her when he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Another plaything, Black?" drawled the sinister voice of Lucius Malfoy. Sirius glared at him and clenched his fists at his side, trying to control the urge of pounding Lucius' face. Edi turned to see who it was.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said through gritted teeth. "I-AM-NOT-ANYONE'S- PLAYTHING." Lucius' mouth dropped down. He's never seen this girl before. He's never been TALKED to like THAT before, by a girl no less.  
  
"And you are?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at her intently, drinking in her looks. "Not bad looking at all," he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm someone who don't like to waste my time with snobby, slimy punks like you," she told him. Then she turned to Sirius. "Something stinks in here! Let's get some fresh air."  
  
Sirius just stared at her dumbfounded, but he followed her out of the shop. He turned to look at Lucius. He had a stricken look on his face that Sirius burst out laughing. When they got in the street Sirius reached for Edi's arm to stop her.  
  
"Hey, that was great!" he told her, still laughing. But Edi wasn't. When Sirius saw that, he immediately stopped. Edi was eying him angrily.  
  
"Er.what?" he asked nervously.  
  
"What did he mean by that, Sirius?" she asked. Sirius shifted his feet uncomfortably. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned to look across the street.  
  
"Well, I guess, it's because I date a lot of girls," he said. "But just for fun. Nothing ever happened." He turned to look at her again. Her face had softened up a bit, but Sirius could tell that she was still angry.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that happened," he apologized. "If I could change it I would."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sirius," Edi told him, sighing. "I just hate it when people just insinuate on things. Especially when they think they know everything."  
  
Sirius was glad that Edi wasn't mad at him. But, he was telling her the truth. He does go out with a lot of girls, but never gone too far with anyone.  
  
"Why am I bothered about this?" he asked himself. "Why do I have to make sure that she knows the truth about what that git Lucius said?"  
  
"Hey, let's go to the Apothecary," Edi said, breaking his thoughts. "We could come back here after lunch." She was smiling at him. He smiled back, happy that she's still talking to him.  
  
They headed back to meet everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and Edi saw James, Remus and Peter with a bunch of others at a table towards the back. James saw them and called them over.  
  
"Yo Sirius! Over here!"  
  
Sirius and Edi walked over to the group. Edi was getting nervous about meeting his friends, that her knees felt like they were going to buckle at any moment. She looked at Sirius and gave him a nervous smile.  
  
"They'll love you!" he told her, giving her an encouraging smile. She nodded her head and looked at everyone when they reached the table.  
  
"Hi Edi!" James greeted. "Did you get all your stuff?"  
  
"Er." she didn't know what too say.  
  
"Well, we kinda ran into Malfoy," Sirius said, his face twisting into a look of disgust.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?" a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes asked. She was sitting next to James. There were two other girls there with her. One with long brown hair that was down her back and the other, with black hair that reached her shoulders. Remus and Peter were both looking at Edi and Sirius anxiously.  
  
"Well, you know how he likes to start trouble with me," Sirius said with a shrug. "Well, Edi put him in place!"  
  
"What?" the girl with brown hair asked, looking at Edi. "How did you do that?"  
  
Edi didn't know what to say. She doesn't know these people and she doesn't want to think of her of some kind of mean person.  
  
"I just kinda told him off, that's all," she said nervously, throwing a glance at Sirius.  
  
"Really?" the red head said, eyebrows raised. "Do tell!"  
  
Sirius told them what had happened, and when he was done, everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" the red head exclaimed. "No one's ever told Malfoy off like that!"  
  
"Yeah! He always has the last word!" the brunette said.  
  
"Edi these are Lily Evans, Christine Ingoldsby, and Maria Robledo," Sirius introduced, pointing to each girl respectively.  
  
"Hi!" the three girls said to her. They were all smiling, still not believing what they had just heard.  
  
"I wish I could have seen Malfoy's face when you called him a punk!" James snorted. "That would have been priceless!"  
  
Edi was blushing from all this. But she was happy nonetheless. She was glad to have met all of them before school started. They all sat at the table just talking about their summers and asking Edi questions about her old school.  
  
"So Edi. How do you like England so far?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful!" Edi gushed. "I've always wanted to come here!"  
  
"Really?" Christine asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I've always seen pictures of this country and loved it," Edi said. "This country has a great history, and I just love the beautiful scenery. I never thought that I'd be able to at least visit this place."  
  
"So how did you end up coming here?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh, well, um." Edi stopped. She didn't know how to tell them. She doesn't want to tell them the truth. "I have to come up with something!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh well, there was a contest at my old school. The price was a chance to go to Hogwarts for a year and study there if you won."  
  
"Wow! What kind of contest?" Remus asked anxiously. "And obviously you won." Edi laughed, although she was nervous.  
  
"Oh we just had to write an essay about England," she lied. "And well, since I've been reading on this for the longest time, the essay was a piece of cake!"  
  
That seemed to have satisfied them, for they all congratulated her for winning.  
  
"Well, I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor with us!" Lily said. Edi liked her and the others. She hoped that she will be too.  
  
"Well, did everyone finish getting everything they needed?" James asked the group. He gave Sirius a knowing glance.  
  
"Well, we didn't get to buy our books because of Malfoy," Sirius said, feeling his temper flaring up again.  
  
"Oh so are you going to do that now then?" Remus asked. He looked at Christine and smiled.  
  
"Remus, are you still going to go with me to the Apothecary?" Christine asked smiling. Edi could tell that she liked him, and him her. She smiled silently inside.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Remus told Christine. "You want to go now?"  
  
Everyone took that as their cue to get up.  
  
"Nice to have met you Edi," Lily said. Edi gave her a grateful smile. She liked all her new friends, but she felt guilty about lying to them.  
  
"Thanks!" she said. "I'm glad to have met all of you too."  
  
"Well, Pete and I are going to the ice cream shop with James and Lily," Maria said. "You want to come along Edi?"  
  
Sirius looked at Edi. He was hoping that she'd decline so that they could go back to the bookstore together. He still needs to finish his shopping, but he'd like to do it with her.  
  
"What the heck?" he asked himself. "Why do I want to be with her so much? I just met her?"  
  
When he looked at Edi again, he saw that she was staring at him. Then she turned to everyone else.  
  
"Well, I'd really like to finish my shopping first," she told Maria. "But maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
  
"Oh okay. Sure!" Maria said, smiling.  
  
"Er, Sirius?" Edi said, turning to look up at him. "Could you still show me where the robes shop is located at?"  
  
Sirius was shocked at this. But he was happy just the same.  
  
"Yeah sure," he told her smiling. "I need to get a new set of robes anyway."  
  
"What's wrong with your ol-" Peter started to say, but Remus nudged on the ribs with his elbow. "Oh er, okay then. We'll see you later."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at him. He threw Remus a grateful look, which Remus returned with a wink.  
  
"Well, if I don't see you again soon, I'll see you at Hogwarts, Edi," Lily said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the lunch everyone!" Edi said happily. Everyone headed towards the door and went their separate ways, bidding each other goodbye.  
  
Sirius and Edi walked silently towards the bookshop again.  
  
"Er, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks!" Edi gave him a thankful smile, which he returned. Sirius don't know why he wanted to be with her, but at the moment, he couldn't think of being anywhere or with anybody else.  
  
Sirius and Edi spent the whole day together. They finished their shopping and met James, Lily, Remus, Christine, Peter, and Maria at the ice cream shop. Sirius was completely confused why he wanted to be with Edi. Sure he'd dated a lot of girls, but all just for fun. Nothing ever came out of those. But he was looking forward to be with her again.  
  
"Why am I being like this?" he asked himself. "And what was that that I felt earlier with her? I know she felt it too!" He looked at her. He was watching her getting along with Lily, Christine, and Maria. She was laughing and talking with them like she'd known them for a long time. There's something about her that really captivated him. But he's not sure what.  
  
"Hey Sirius?" James called. Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay, buddy?" James asked, brows creasing. Sirius could tell that James knew something was bothering him.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" he said to him. Then he felt everyone looking at him. "What?" He was getting annoyed.  
  
"Er.nothing," James said, shaking his head. Edi got up and gathered all her belongings. Sirius got up with her.  
  
"Well, I had fun everybody," she said smiling. "But I'm really tired, so I'm going to go. I'll see all at school." As she started to leave, Sirius stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" he said, suddenly blushing. "Er.would you like me to help you with those?" He could feel everyone staring at him again, making him blush more.  
  
"Thanks Sirius!" Edi said, smiling broadly. "There are a lot of stuff here." Sirius smiled back at her as he grabbed for some of her things.  
  
"No problem," he told her. "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Oh not far," she said. "I'm staying upstairs in the Leaky Cauldron. I got a room there."  
  
"You do?" he asked surprised. He thought she was going home to a house.  
  
"Well, I'm here by myself, so I'm staying over there until school starts."  
  
"Oh you're family's not with you?" Lily asked. Edi's face paled. "Er.no," she said, her voice quivering. "They didn't want to move." She didn't look at anyone when she said this. Sirius could tell that she wasn't telling the truth, but he just shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, let's go," he said. Edi gave him a grateful smile. She bid everyone goodbye and lead the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius mind was reeling with questions. But, he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make Edi tell him anything and scare her off. They walked in silence until they reached the pub.  
  
"My room is upstairs. I can take all this by myself," she said to him, not looking at him.  
  
"I'll help you," Sirius said. "Lead the way." Edi just nodded at him and started climbing the stairs. Behind her, Sirius was confused with her behavior. They stopped at the third door from the stairs. Edi opened it up and entered, followed by Sirius. She put her things on the bed. Sirius did the same.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius," she said smiling. "For everything."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, hesitating. "Um, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Edi looked at him confused.  
  
"Well, since I'm done with everything that I needed, I guess nothing," she answered.  
  
"Oh, er." Sirius started. "Um, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"  
  
Edi smiled at him. Sirius looked at her hopefully as he put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Sure!" she finally said. Sirius' face lit up.  
  
"Really?" he asked surprised. Edi laughed softly. "I mean, great!"  
  
Sirius and Edi just stood there looking at each other silently, not wanting to move.  
  
"Er, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Sirius said, finally breaking the silence. He really didn't want to go but he didn't want her to think anything by staying longer. Edi just merely nodded her head.  
  
She walked him to the door, which was left open. Sirius stepped into the hallway and then turned to her.  
  
"It was really nice meeting you Edi," he said. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."  
  
"Me too," she said, smiling. "And thanks again for all your help today."  
  
"My pleasure," he said. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached for her hand and kissed it. "Until tomorrow?"  
  
Edi, shocked at the gesture, just nodded. Sirius let go of her hand and turned to leave. When he reached the stairs, he looked back to see if she was still there. She was. He smiled and waved at her, which she returned. Then he climbed down the stairs slowly. Before he reached the landing, he heard her door shut closed. He stopped and leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"What is wrong with you Black?" he muttered to himself. He smiled suddenly when he recalled the scene of him kissing her hand. She didn't get mad.  
  
"And she smiled and waved at you!" he chuckled to himself. "And, you're having lunch with her tomorrow!" With that thought, he jumped the last few steps to the landing. He walked out of the pub smiling broadly and whistling with happiness.  
  
Sirius went back to the ice cream shop to meet his friends again. He had a huge grin on his face and such twinkles in his eyes, that no one could help but notice. He seemed to be oblivious to the stares that his friends where giving him, for he just sat on the chair, scooted his bottom towards the edge, swung his hands over and leaned his head on them, and his legs where stretched outward with his feet crossed, without saying a word to anybody. He stayed in that position just looking up at the clear sky, watching the birds fly, with a very happy smile on his face. He didn't even noticed his friends looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, and smirking at him. He was in his own little world and the only thing in his mind right now was Edi.  
  
"Hey Black!" someone shouted. Sirius was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his name. He turned to see James waving a hand on his face to get his attention. He pushed it away and straightened up on the chair. He looked at the rest of the group and found them all staring at him, smiling.  
  
"Er, whatcha all lookin' at?" he asked, feeling himself getting hot. He realized why his friends were acting that way to him. But he wasn't about to let them dog him into telling them anything. Like there was much to tell to begin with.  
  
James, Remus and Peter all looked at each other puzzled. They had never seen their friend act like this before. Sure he'd been with a lot of girls. But, he's never came out looking like he's in love, like he was at the moment.  
  
"Uh, Sirius? You okay?" Remus asked. "You look like."  
  
"Like what?" Sirius snapped, getting annoyed.  
  
"Like you're in loooove!" James finished for Remus in a singsong voice that made everyone laugh. Sirius glared at him, and leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms on his chest and scowling. Lily, Christine, and Maria were all trying to hide their giggles, while the boys laughed openly.  
  
"I am NOT in love, James Potter!" he said thru gritted teeth, which just made his friends laugh harder. Sirius was getting really annoyed with being the butt of the joke.  
  
"She's just a girl, Potter," he said loudly to be heard over the laughter. "Not a potential marriage partner!" He felt a sudden jolt in his chest when he said that. He was startled by it for he sat up on his chair. But as soon as he had felt it, it was gone. He was puzzled but he just decided to ignore it.  
  
"So when's the next date?" Peter asked trying to keep a straight face. So were James and Remus. The girls had decided to stay out of the confrontation and just leaned back to watch.  
  
"As if I need to clear my schedule with you three!" Sirius snorted. "But if you must know, we are having lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Oh really?" James said raising his eyebrows, as Remus and Peter bursted into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"Okay, stop it!" Sirius said, angrily banging his fist on the table, making everyone jump and stare at him in silenced shock.  
  
"I don't know why you three insist on making anything out of this but KNOCK IT OFF! SHE'S NOT LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL!" And we that, he stormed off and left his friends gaping after him.  
  
Sirius entered the Leaky Cauldron again in a huff. He stopped when he saw the staircase. He felt his anger ebb away slowly as he thought of Edi once again. His face broke into a smile and started to walk to the stairs. He caught himself and abruptly turned towards the fireplace across the pub. "Black, get a hold of yourself!" he scolded himself. "You'll see her tomorrow!" He had a smile on his face as he reached for the pot of floo powder perched on the holder by the fireplace.  
  
"Oh man!" he groaned. He had left all his stuff back at the ice cream shop with James and the others. He didn't want to go back there looking foolish. "I'm sure one of them will bring them to my house."  
  
With that, he grabbed a handful of powder ands stepped into the fireplace. With one last look up towards the staircase, he threw the powder to the floor and called "The Blacks!" With a loud boom and a flash of green light, he had gone. 


	2. Chapter 2: Startling Revelations

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This story was written way before the 5th book came out. Although you all know what happened in the book, I couldn't see myself scrapping this story. It was written from out of my imagination. Certain characters in this story where created by me and most of the plot is my own. I do not make any kind of monetary profit from this story. Just self satisfaction.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
HP and related characters belong to JK Rowling, who if it was for her, the world would not have know the magical world of HP.  
  
BCHAPTER 2: STARTLING REVELATIONSB  
  
~~~*@*~~~  
  
A knock on the door and a voice broke Sirius out of his reverie.  
  
"Padfoot? Are you in there?" Sirius sighed as he sat up on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, I am Moony," he answered. "Come on in!" He turned slightly on the bed to see his old friend, Remus Lupin, enter smiling.  
  
Remus' smile faded when he saw the glazed look in Sirius' eyes, evidence that he'd been in tears.  
  
"Sirius? You okay, old boy?" Remus asked, concerned. He then saw the photo album on Sirius' bed. He walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, and then he saw it. He looked up at Sirius', his mouth in a weak smile, understanding. Sirius just nodded his head and turned his gaze back at the picture. Remus had looked down again and watched the image of a girl waving and smiling.  
  
"She was beautiful wasn't she?" he said, smiling at the picture. "Generous and caring to boot."  
  
Sirius sighed as he got up from the bed and walked towards the window. He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned his shoulder against the window sill, staring out into nothing in particular. Remus' eyes narrowed, and his heart went out to his friend. He knew how much Sirius loved Edi, and how much Edi loved him back. They were inseparable when they were in school. They did everything together. Well, almost everything.  
  
Edi was understanding enough to spend time away from Sirius so he could be with his best friends. She had made it clear to him from the very beginning that he will not abandon his friends just to spend every waking moment with her. In turn, he would have her spend time with Lily, Christine, and Maria, who had graciously accepted Edi into their little circle. They also all went out as one big group, enjoying everyone's company and having good times.  
  
"Sirius, I know you miss her," Remus said, looking at his friend with narrowed eyes. "I miss her too. And Christine."  
  
Sirius looked at his friend sadly.  
  
"Remus, I tried," he said. "But I can't. I just have this feeling that she's still out there!"  
  
"But Sirius, she died!" Remus exclaimed. "With Christine and Maria!"  
  
"But how did her body just disappeared, Remus?" Sirius said, getting angry. "We had a funeral for Christine and Maria! Edi had an empty coffin!"  
  
Remus just stood there silently. He didn't know how to answer that. What Sirius said was true.  
  
"Maybe Voldemort just took her Sirius," he said quietly.  
  
"What? And why would he do that?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know Sirius," Remus replied calmly. "We never did find out why he was after her in the first place!"  
  
Sirius sighed and went back to sit on the bed, putting his face in this hands. He looked up at Remus.  
  
"All Edi said was he killed her mother."  
  
"Sirius, Edi never mentioned anything about her past," Remus pointed out, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. "Every time someone tried to ask her, she would clam up, remember?"  
  
Sirius sighed again and nodded in agreement. Edi would never talk about her life back home. All Sirius remembered was that she told him that it was too painful for her to talk about it. She had begged him not to ask her again, and that she would tell him when the time was right. He promised her that and that he'd wait until she was ready.  
  
"Remember when I was on the run, Remus?" he asked, looking on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well," Sirius begun, looking up at him. "I went there."  
  
"Where?" Remus asked getting confused.  
  
"To the Philippines," Sirius answered.  
  
"You never told me that!" Remus exclaimed. "And?"  
  
"I looked everywhere for her. I went to her old school and asked about her. A lot of the teachers there were her old school mates."  
  
"Well? What did they say?" Remus asked impatiently.  
  
"I met her old best friend back home," Sirius said. "She told me that the last time she heard from Edi was when she had owled her and told her that I had asked her to marry me."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius sadly. He remembered that day, because Sirius was really nervous about it.  
  
"I remember you driving me, James, and Peter batty with it!" Remus chuckled. "I've never seen you so nervous!"  
  
Sirius couldn't help but laugh as the memory played in his head.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," he said.  
  
"So what else did her friend say?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, she cried when I told her about the fight with Voldemort and that she.," Sirius swallowed hard before continuing. "That she died from it."  
  
"So her friend didn't know?" Remus asked surprised. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No. She said that Edi was supposed to owl her to let her know when the wedding was going to be." And with that, Sirius lost it. He couldn't stop the tears now. Remus put a consoling arm on his shoulders and let him let it all out.  
  
"Sirius, you're going to have to let her go," he said gently. Sirius sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his hands.  
  
"I know that Remus!" he said getting up again. He walked back to the window and leaned on it with his hands. "But I can't! And you know what else I found out?"  
  
He turned to his friend, backed onto the window, and crossed his arms.  
  
"It's like she's not even real! Nobody knew anything about her!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked puzzled.  
  
"Her friend said that Edi never talked about her family either. Not to her or anyone. All they know was that she was a loner. And very powerful. A lot of the other students were scared of her, Remus," he stopped and swallowed.  
  
"What?" Remus asked. "What do you mean Iscared of herI?"  
  
"Remus, she told me the reason why Edi left and ended up here."  
  
"What?" Remus almost shouted.  
  
"She.Edi." Sirius couldn't say it. He's still having a hard time believing it himself.  
  
"Sirius! Just spit it out!"  
  
Sirius sighed and turned to look out the window again. Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus called. "What is it? What did Edi's friend say?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath but did not look at Remus.  
  
"She said that everyone was really curious about Edi. She was the top witch at their school and have powers that even some of the teachers could just dream of having. There was a group of girls that envied her and tried to find out about her. Edi caught one of them prowling through her things in her room. Apparently, that girl IdidI find something about Edi and threatened to tell the whole school. Edi got furious. Remus, Edi almost killed that girl!"  
  
"What!" Remus exclaimed standing up.  
  
"Edi's friend said that something just triggered her to go off on the girl. They couldn't stop her. The girl was begging for mercy, Remus. Only when her friend pleaded for Edi to stop, that she let the girl go. But she cursed the girl. She made the girl mute, Remus. So she couldn't talk. And Edi somehow had put a spell on her. Remus, Edi made it that if that girl ever told anyone about what she found out, she would die, and so will the people she told!"  
  
Remus was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It just didn't sound like the girl he knew.  
  
"But Sirius," he said, not really knowing what to say. "Surely you don't believe that?"  
  
Sirius turned and looked at his friend with sad eyes.  
  
"Remus her friend told me that that girl did try to tell people. She had written it out and gave the information to her friends. Remus, they all died the same day!"  
  
Remus was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He just couldn't see Edi cursing someone like that. Sirius was crying silently. Remus just shook his head. What Sirius had just told him was just a bit too hard to swallow.  
  
"B-but Sirius," he stammered. "Not even Voldemort's that Ipowerful! I've never heard of any wizard or witch cursing anybody like that!"  
  
"I know that Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, slamming his hand on the window pane. "I was shocked too when I heard it!" He walked across the room and put his hands in his pockets. Then, he turned toward his bed. His eyes narrowed as he saw the photo album again, still open. He walked over, reached for the picture, and pulled it out. Remus saw the tears fall on Sirius' cheeks, as he too felt his own eyes water. Sirius just stood next to the bed silently, staring at the picture.  
  
Remus knew that his best friend was hurting, but he also knew that Sirius needed to be left alone when he's like this. Remus walked quietly towards the door. He took one last look at Sirius who was still looking at the picture, then stepped into the hall, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
Sirius didn't look up until he heard the door closed. He let out a breath he'd been holding and sat on the bed. Then before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking as he held on to the picture in one hand, and put his face in the other.  
  
Sirius cried his heart out, letting all his sadness and hurting spill out with every teardrop. He had put his hand on his mouth to muffle out his sobbing; all the while looking at the picture of the only girl he ever loved. The girl he had asked to marry him and spend the rest of his life with. The girl who had kept secrets from him; secrets that he couldn't fathom to hear, nor believe, now that he'd heard them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Edi?" he asked the girl in the picture. The image of Edi just continued to smile, wave and blow kisses at him. Sirius sighed as he laid down on his bed, not taking his eyes off the picture, afraid that if he did, he'd completely lose her. Memories started to flood his mind again.  
  
~~~*@*~~~  
  
Sirius knocked on Edi's door at the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly ran his hand through his hair, and straightened out his shirt as he waited. When the door opened, he drew in a breath as he looked at the sight before him.  
  
Edi was wearing a pink dress, with different colored flowers printed on it that tied around her neck. The skirt reached just below her knees, and she wore shoes that were slightly a shade lighter than the dress. Her hair was down her back in soft waves, and she had a pretty straw hat that was folded if front and pinned with a pink petalled flower. She had put on a bit of makeup that brought out her eyes, and to Sirius, made her even more breathtaking.  
  
"Wow!" he said, as he just stared at her. "You're beautiful!"  
  
Edi blushed as she stepped aside to let Sirius in. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"IStop making a fool of yourself, Sirius!I" a voice in his head scolded. Sirius blushed when he finally realized that he was gaping at her. He reluctantly averted his eyes from her and turned. Sirius smiled when he finally absorbed the surroundings.  
  
Edi had made this room up and turned it into a temporary home. As Sirius looked around, he noticed that there were candles everywhere, of all shapes, colors, and sizes. There were also vases of flowers all around the room. And on her bed, there were a collection of different dolls and teddy bears. There was a table by the window also laden with candles and a flower vase, lamp, and books that were neatly piled on top of each other. One thing he didn't see were photographs, of any one.  
  
"II wonder.I," he thought to himself. But he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind because he didn't want to pry.  
  
"Your room looks really nice," he said, smiling awkwardly. He wanted to kick himself for being so lame. But to his relief, Edi didn't seem to think that of him.  
  
"Thanks Sirius!" she said, smiling brightly. "Well, as I am going to be here until term starts, I thought that I might as well make it homey."  
  
They stood there for a moment just looking at each other, smiling. Sirius could feel his heart beating wildly for her.  
  
"Uh, shall we go?" Edi finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, let's," Sirius said smiling. Then he bowed slightly and said, "May I escort thee, fair maiden, to lunch?"  
  
Edi laughed, but she curtsied to him. "Yes you may, my fine sir."  
  
Sirius held out his arm to her which she graciously accepted as she put her hand on the crook of it. Sirius opened the door and he let her step into the hall first. He followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
When they got downstairs, Sirius saw his friends at their usual table at the back of the pub. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered what had happened the day before. He was about to lead Edi to a table on the other side when he heard his name.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Sirius stiffened as he turned around. It was Remus. Behind him were James and Peter, both with their hands in their pockets.  
  
"Yes, Remus?" he asked stiffly. Edi looked at him puzzled. Sirius could feel her gaze on him, but fixed his eyes on Remus, his jaws set.  
  
"Uh.could we have a word?" Remus asked.  
  
"Can't it wait Remus? We're about to have lunch."  
  
"Sirius, it's okay," he heard Edi say. "I'll wait."  
  
Sirius looked at her apologetically and nodded.  
  
"Hold on, Remus," he finally said. Sirius led Edi to a table and helped her to a chair. Then he bent over to her and smiled. "Order me a butterbeer will you?"  
  
Edi smiled back and nodded. Sirius reached for her hand on the table and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I'll be right back!" He straightened up and went to Remus, who had joined James and Peter.  
  
"What is it Remus?" he said through gritted teeth, when he reached them. Remus and James looked at each other guiltily as Peter flinched at the sound of Sirius' angry voice.  
  
"Well, uh, Sirius, er.," James started, clearly uncomfortable. Peter just looked at the ground, shuffling his feet.  
  
"Look Sirius. We just wanted to apologize about yesterday," Remus finally said. "We were just playing around. We just didn't think that you would get so offended by it."  
  
Sirius felt his conscience eat away at him. He was still upset that they had joked about his attraction to Edi, but he couldn't stay mad at them. He was the one to blame because of his past behavior around girls. But he also couldn't tell them just yet about how he really felt for Edi.  
  
"Look guys," Sirius said, finally letting his conscience win. "I know you were just playing around and I know that you didn't mean anything by it. I guess I just let my temper get the best of me, is all."  
  
Remus, James, and Peter all looked at him and smiled. Sirius did the same as he extended his hand out to them.  
  
"Let's just forget it, okay?" he asked them. His friends took turns shaking his hand, all glad to put what happened yesterday behind him.  
  
"Well, uh, I better get back," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Remus, James, and Peter all smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"How about you two meet us at the ice cream shop later?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure!" Sirius answered enthusiastically really glad that they're all friends again. He told them goodbye, turned around, and went back to Edi.  
  
"Sorry about that," he apologized as he sat down across the table from her. She had ordered them two butterbeers while she waited for Sirius to return.  
  
"That's quite alright," she assured him, smiling. "But um, what was wrong? You seemed tense earlier."  
  
"Oh it was nothing really," he told her with a wave of his hand. "It was just a little misunderstanding. But it's all over now."  
  
Edi smiled at him, deciding not to pursue the matter anymore.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius said. "They invited us to meet them at the ice cream shop later. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Of course!" Edi said smiling. "That'd be great!"  
  
Sirius and Edi spent their lunch talking about things that they liked to do. As it turns out, they have a lot in common. Well, as far as being pranksters. Sirius found out that Edi loved to play jokes, especially to people that are mean to her. Edi had asked Sirius questions about his life that he answered as truthfully as he could. Edi had different expressions on her face as he told her different things about himself. But, Sirius refrained from asking her things about her life. He remembered how she avoided them yesterday. He was having a great time with her and he wasn't about to spoil it. He loved watching her smile and laugh. He couldn't stop looking at her. Edi had caught his stare more than once and blushed, but not once did she tell him anything about it.  
  
They spent a couple of hours just talking after their meals. Edi had asked more questions about Hogwarts and the more he told her, the more she hoped that she'd be sorted with Sirius and everyone. Sirius had vowed to himself that even if she doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor, that she will always be his friend. He'll spend as much time as he could with her.  
  
"IWhat is wrong with you, Black?I" the voice in his head said again. "IYou don't know her at all! And there are plenty of girls who'd be glad to go out with you!I"  
  
Sirius pushed that thought to back of his head. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He doesn't know why he only wants to be with Edi, and no other girls.  
  
"Well, Sirius," Edi said. "Should we go and meet the others?"  
  
Sirius smiled at her, and she smiled back. He got up and hurried over to her chair. He helped her out and offered his hand for her to get up. She looked him in the eyes when she took his hand and got up. They stood there in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, when a jolt brought them back to their senses. It was the same feeling that they got when they first met. Sirius looked at Edi with a questioning look. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," she told him reassuringly. "It's a good thing."  
  
And before Sirius could react, Edi had kissed him on the cheek. Edi chuckled at his shocked face. Sirius blushed. He bent down and kissed her on her cheek in return. Then their hands still together, they left the Leaky Cauldron and headed to the ice cream shop to meet Remus and the others.  
  
As they walked along Diagon Alley holding hands, Sirius had noticed that many people were staring at them. In addition, many girls were shooting Edi angry looks. Many boys were also gaping at her. He looked at Edi to see if she noticed these. Obviously she had because her face was red. She looked up to Sirius and smiled weakly. Sirius just smiled back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. When he did, he heard some gasps from a group of girls by the bookshop.  
  
"II guess they're not used to the new Sirius BlackI," he chuckled to himself. Edi looked at him again, but looked away rather quickly. Sirius didn't seem to notice it as he kept walking with her, still holding her hand.  
  
When they finally reached the ice cream shop, Edi noticed that there was a new couple there with everyone else. Sirius smile broadly when he saw his friends. When everyone looked up and saw Sirius and Edi approaching, they all waved them over. James and Remus noticed their hands, looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys," Sirius said. He helped Edi to a chair again and then sat down next to her. "Hey Scott! Hey Lucy!"  
  
The two new friends looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself, Sirius!" Scott, a tall boy with short dark brown hair greeted. The girl next to him had shoulder length blond hair.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" she said. Then she turned to Edi and extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Lucy Turner."  
  
"Hello! My name is Edi Lenizo," Edi said, smiling and shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi, Edi. I'm Scott Patrick," Scott said, also extending his hand. "Lucy and I are in Gryffindor too." Edi shook his hand and smiled. They seemed to be really nice and made Edi wished to be sorted to Gryffindor even more. The group enjoyed their ice cream and talked excitedly about the up coming term.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me," James suddenly said. "Robert Spinnet and Charlie Johnson both graduated last year. That means we have Chaser positions open!"  
  
He turned to Edi with a sly smile.  
  
"What?" Edi asked, confused.  
  
"Well, if you get sorted to our house, wanna try out for the team?" James asked. Everyone had then turned to look at Edi, who blushed profusely.  
  
"You haven't even seen me play!" she tried to argue. "I don't want to give you an answer right now. Just wait til I find out which house I get sorted in first."  
  
"Well how about we go to your house James?" Scott suggested. "We can play Quidditch there."  
  
Everyone started talking excitedly all at once.  
  
"Er.you have a Quidditch field at your house?" Edi asked surprised. Everyone looked at her smiling at her shocked expression.  
  
"Well, not really a full size field," James said. "Just big enough to play around in."  
  
"So how about it Edi?" Sirius asked her eagerly. "It'll be great!"  
  
Edi laughed in defeat.  
  
"Oh alright!" she finally said. Her new friends cheered. "But I'm telling you now, I'm gonna be flying circles around you Potter!"  
  
Everyone laughed. They all wanted to see this. James, Remus and Peter had told everyone that Edi played Quidditch back home and everyone had been curious to see just how good she was.  
  
"Well, I have to change first and get my broom," Edi said standing up. Sirius stood up as well.  
  
"Er.do you want me to wait for you?" he asked her shyly. He could feel everyone looking at him and tried to ignore it. "We could meet everyone back over at the Potters'."  
  
James finally caught on to what Sirius was hinting at and got up as well.  
  
"That's a great idea," he said smiling. "Sirius can take you there. We'll all go ahead and get the pitch ready. That way, Scott and I can warm up as well."  
  
Edi smiled and nodded. "Okay then. We'll see you at your house."  
  
Everyone all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron all talking excitedly. Everyone would be flooing over to the Potter house. Edi and Sirius all bid them goodbyes and went upstairs to her room.  
  
"I'll be back okay?" she told Sirius as she grabbed some clothes from an old dresser and headed in the bathroom. Sirius sat on the chair by the window to wait for her. He looked around the room and smiled again on how she had fixed it up. Edi emerged from the bathroom moments later wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She had pulled her hair up in a pony tail and put on a pair of sneakers. Sirius smiled at her. She still looked feminine even though she wore pants.  
  
"Well grab your broom and let's go!" Sirius said. "I'm anxious to see this!"  
  
Edi laughed and went to the closet to retrieve her broom. It was a Comet 150. When Sirius saw this, his mouth dropped.  
  
"Whoa!" he said. "James has one just like that one! Boy, he's in it for real now!"  
  
Edi laughed again as she swung the broom on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you fly or play at all Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I fly." Sirius answered. "Play, no. I just rather watch from the ground. Not really fond of getting bludgerred off my broom thanks!"  
  
Edi laughed again. "Well, then. Maybe we should go flying together sometime."  
  
"I'd love that!" Sirius said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Well, let's go then," Edi said. "I am really anxious to play!"  
  
Sirius laughed and grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to the fireplace.  
  
"Boy! James and Scott won't know what hit them!" he chuckled as he helped her in the fireplace.  
  
Sirius appeared in the Potters' fireplace just seconds later and bumped into Edi, who was being helped up by Remus.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" he apologized to her.  
  
"That's quite alright," Edi assured him smiling. "I never did like floo travel! I'd rather Apparate to places, myself."  
  
Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at her with their mouths open.  
  
"Er.did I say something wrong?" she asked worriedly, looking at everyone.  
  
"You can Apparate?" Lucy asked, very stunned.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Edi said, still puzzled by their reactions. "I've been doing it for a few years now."  
  
Sirius was speechless as was everyone else.  
  
"But you have to pass a test!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Er.test?" Edi asked, now really confused.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Edi," Sirius said, still in shock. "You have to have passed the test first and registered at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Oh. Okay then," Edi said, with a shrug. "I guess I'll have to take care of that before school starts."  
  
"Uh, can you show us, Edi?" Maria asked eagerly.  
  
"Umm.," Edi uttered. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You can just go out to the field," James said, pointing out a side window.  
  
Edi nodded and walked in front of the window. She turned to look at everyone who had gathered together to watch. She saw Sirius with an anxious look on his face. She smiled and winked at him. Then she closed her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. With a soft 'pop', she disappeared. Everyone rushed over to the window and saw Edi waving to them out on the grounds.  
  
"Whoa!" all the boys exclaimed.  
  
"Wow!" all the girls exclaimed at the same time. Then they all ran outside to meet Edi, with Sirius, of course, in the lead.  
  
"That was just amazing!" he called to her, running. He had brought her broom along for her. When he reached her, he dropped the broom, and he just engulfed her in a hug, before he could stop himself. Edi had returned it without hesitation.  
  
When everyone caught up with them, they all praised Edi, who in turn, had blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"So uh, are we playing or not?" she said, trying to change the topic. Everyone agreed. The boys had gotten everything ready while they were waiting for Sirius and Edi. And so, since there were five boys, and five girls, they all teamed up against gender.  
  
"This should be a piece of cake!" James joked to the guys who chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily said in mock anger. Then she turned to the girls. "Hey girls! Are we gonna let them get away with that?"  
  
"Those are fighting words, Mr. Potter," Edi said, mockingly. "Remember, I was a captain."  
  
"Oh yeah?" James said. "Just so you know. The girls don't really play. So you're pretty much on your own."  
  
"But II'mI in ItheirI team," Edi said proudly. The other girls cheered happily. James just shook his head as he walked over to the trunk holding the balls. Sirius looked at Edi and smiled at her. She smiled back and winked at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please review. Any comments or criticism will be welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Good and Bad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here's the next installment. Thank you to all that reviewed. The top part is the continuation of the last chapter. The bottom leads on to the next. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 3: MEMORIES – GOOD AND BAD**

Edi and Christine were the Chasers; Lucy the Beater; Maria the Keeper; and Lily the Seeker for the girls' team.

For the boys' team: Sirius and Scott were the Chasers; Peter the Beater; Remus the keeper; and James the Seeker.

"Okay, I'll let the balls out," James said. "Everyone up!"

Everyone mounted their brooms and flew up, except for James, and assumed their positions. Edi and Christine were both facing Sirius and Scott, who both wore identical smirks on their faces. The two girls just looked at each other, winked and nodded.

"Okay, I'm letting them go!" shouted James from the ground. He bent over, unlatched the trunk, and grabbed the quaffle. Then he let the bludgers go, followed by the golden snitch. As the three balls shot up into the air, James yelled again from the ground.

"Here it comes!" James threw the quaffle in the air, then mounted his broom and kicked off the ground and took flight.

The quaffle shot past the four chasers, and Edi was first to take off after it and grabbed it. Then she turned to the direction of the goals. She saw Peter aim a bludger her way. Right when it was going to hit her; she pulled herself upside down and then righted herself back up quickly. Then with a mischievous smile on her face, she shot forward towards Peter. Peter had a scared look on his face when he saw Edi coming straight at him.

"Uh-oh!" he stammered. Just when it looked like she was going to run right into him, she nudged her broom down a bit, and jumped over Peter's head and landed on her broom again, which flew underneath Peter.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed as he turned around.

Edi headed for the goal. Remus was waiting in front of the middle post, ready to block. Edi turned to look over her shoulder to see Sirius and Scott flying right behind her. Christine was flying off towards the side by the goals.

Scott reached her first and tried to knock the quaffle out from under her arm. But Edi managed to pull out of the way just in time. Sirius was about to grab it also when she tossed the quaffle into the air, hoisted herself up on her broom, jumped and kicked the ball right over Remus' head into the middle post. Edi landed on her broom again with a very satisfied smile on her face. Lily, Christine, Maria and Lucy all cheered as they flew to her, while the boys all had their mouths open, gaping.

"I don't believe it!" James said as he flew to Edi. "Wow! I've never seen anything like that!"

"Me neither!" Scott exclaimed, flying next to James.

"Wow, Edi!" Sirius called as he flew next to her. "You weren't kidding when you said that you'll be flying circles around James and Scott!"

Edi was blushing from all the praises she was getting. All the girls flew in and gave Edi hugs all the while laughing and cheering with excitement.

"Gosh Edi!" Lily exclaimed. "That was really amazing!"

"I've never seen anyone fly like that!" Lucy exclaimed. Christine and Maria were still laughing so hard to say anything.

Remus was still stunned from having his head nearly knocked off. And Peter was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I for one have not seen anyone shoot the quaffle like that!" Scott exclaimed again. "Wow! I really hope that you get sorted into Gryffindor with us! We could really use you!"

"Well, I would be glad to have you on the team!" James said smiling at Edi.

"Me too!" Scott said. "Boy! Malfoy and the rest of the snakes won't know what hit them!"

Everyone laughed at that, then resumed playing. The game went on for a couple of hours with Sirius and Scott doing their best to out maneuver Edi. The other girls seemed to had been motivated by having another girl out doing the boys that it made them play their best. Sirius and Scott managed to take the quaffle away from the girls a few times but only scored three times. Lucy was a very good beater. She had managed to knock the quaffle out of Sirius and Scott's arms, and not actually knock them off their brooms. Although, Scott swore that she did try. The game finally ended when James caught the snitch. The score was 180 to 80, the boys' team.

They all landed on the ground and James and Remus put the balls away back in the trunk. Then they all headed back to the house where Mrs. Potter, James' mother, had prepared some refreshments for the group. They all talked about the game and the girls were rubbing it in that the only reason that they won was because James caught the snitch. The boys didn't argue. They saw how good a player Edi was and the motivation it gave the girls to play harder than they ever had.

When it started to get dark, everyone got up and headed to the Potters' fireplace. Sirius suddenly slowed to a pace. He wasn't in a hurry to go home. In fact, he didn't want to leave. James noticed the look on his friend's face and felt sad for him.

"Hey Sirius! Why don't you stay here?" James asked. "I'm sure mum and dad won't mind."

Sirius' face lit up. He glanced at Mrs. Potter who gave him a warm smile.

"Of course we don't mind Sirius!" she told him. "We'd love you to stay with us. In fact, you can stay until school starts!"

Sirius ran up to her and gave her a hug, fighting back tears. Everyone, but Edi, knew that Sirius was not happy at home. He was pretty much shunned because he was sorted into Gryffindor house, instead of Slytherin. And he had made friends with Muggle-borns, to which, as far as the rest of the Black family was concerned, was the lowest any purebloods could get.

Everyone thanked Mrs. Potter for her hospitality and made plans to meet back at Diagon Alley again the following day. Then one by one, they all flooed out of the Potters' and went home to their own. Edi was the last one.

"Er…I think I'll just Apparate home," she told Sirius, James, and Mrs. Potter, who was shocked.

"You _know_ how to Apparate?" she asked bewildered. James and Sirius took turns telling her what Edi had told them and that they had witnessed it. Mrs. Potter was taken aback, but smiled warmly at Edi.

"Well, I know some people at the Ministry," she said. "If you want, I can take you there before the weekend so you can get registered.

"Really?" Edi asked shocked. "Wow! Thank you!"

"Oh no problem, my dear," Mrs. Potter told her, as she gave Edi a hug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare supper. James come and help me."

"Oh mum!" James complained. Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow at him. James finally caught on.  

"Oh alright!" he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Edi!" He turned to follow his mother to the kitchen, leaving Sirius alone with Edi in the living room. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Uh, do you want some company?" Sirius asked shyly. He was hoping that she'd say yes, but then his heart sank when she answered him.

"I would love for you to take me home Sirius," she said softly. "But the game really wore me out.  I wouldn't be very good company if I fell asleep on you!"

"Oh okay," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Most definitely!" Edi told him smiling. Then before Sirius knew what hit him, Edi had came up and kissed him on the lips and then hugged him. He was taken aback by it, but returned the kiss and hug, not wanting to let go.

"I had a great time today, Sirius," she said in his ear. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you did, Edi," he whispered to her. "And it was my pleasure!" He nuzzled her hair and just hugged her tighter.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sirius," Edi said softly. He reluctantly let her go.

"Sweet dreams, Edi," he whispered. Edi smiled as she walked away grabbing her broom that she had leaned against the couch.

"Goodnight Sirius," she said. She smiled at him again and closed her eyes. Then, with a 'pop', she was gone.

Sirius sighed as he sat down on a chair by the fireplace. He smiled as he replayed the kiss over in his head. It was short, but sweet.

"Sirius?" Sirius turned to see James standing behind the chair. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, James," he told him, smiling. "But you're right about one thing, though."

"What's that?" James asked, as he sat down on the couch next to Sirius' chair.

"I think I am in love," Sirius told him. "With Edi."

**~~~*@*~~~**

When Sirius came down for breakfast, Remus was already in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and smiled at Sirius.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, brows furrowed. He had heard Sirius crying last night when he had walked out of the room. He cried himself because he knew that Sirius had never given up on Edi.

"I'm fine Remus," Sirius said, giving him a weak smile. Remus just nodded at him and reached for a roll of parchment on the table.

"This came for you," he said, tossing Sirius the parchment. Then he chuckled. "I think it's from Harry."

Sirius reached up and caught the letter with one hand. He unrolled it and begun to read.

_"Dear Sirius,_

_Hi! How have you been doing? Fine I hope. I'm doing okay over here I guess. Just really excited! I can't believe that I'm actually going to be living with you when school's over!  Everyone's excited too! How is Moony? Is he still taking his wolfsbane potion? Oh, speaking of which, Professor Snape taught Hermione how to make it! Can you believe it?! I can't! But anyway, the real reason I wrote again is to tell you that I think I'm going to tell Ginny about my feelings for her this summer. I've decided that Ron's going to have to deal with the fact that I'm in love with his sister!  Well, I got something on him anyway! He's in love with Hermione!_

_Anyway, I really can't wait until the holidays! I'll see you soon, Sirius!_

_Love, your godson,_

_Harry_

Sirius chuckled when he finished reading Harry's letter. He suddenly felt anxious for the summer holidays to arrive.

Remus saw the happy look on Sirius' face and felt happy for him. He doesn't like to see people he cared about deep in sorrow. He knew how much Sirius loved Edi, but he just can't believe that he hadn't let her go yet. But then again, he couldn't let Christine go either. Remus shook the thought to the back of his mind and put on a happy face for Sirius.

"I've got a letter from ol' Dumbledore too," Remus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius asked. "What did he have to say?"

"Well, he wanted to know if I would teach Defense against the Dark Arts again next term," Remus said, excitement in his voice.

"That's great Moony!" Sirius told his friend happily. Then he looked at him suspiciously when he saw Remus looking at him trying to be calm. "What?"

"Well, he also wanted to know, if you'd be interested in teaching a dueling class," Remus said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Sirius' eyes opened as wide as they would go and his mouth dropped. Remus couldn't help it. He burst into laughter.

"Is this a joke Moony?" Sirius asked irritated.

"No, it isn't!" Moony said in between laughs. He pushed a parchment on the table to Sirius. "Here, see for yourself!"

Sirius hoisted himself up to reach the parchment and read it. It was indeed from Albus Dumbledore, and he had in fact asked if Remus and Sirius would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and a dueling class next school year.

Sirius looked up the letter to Remus with a huge smile on his face. Remus couldn't hold it again and just burst out laughing. Sirius finally joined in. He decided that he'd tell Harry and his friends about it when they arrive for the holidays. Sirius got up and let out a big whoop. Things were finally looking up for him. His name's been cleared, he's finally going to have Harry live with him, and now, now he'd gotten a job.

After breakfast, Sirius and Remus went out to the back gardens and worked on making it the way it used to be. Lily Potter loved flowers, and that garden was her haven. She used to always go out there either weeding or planting. James had built a gazebo in the middle of the garden with a bench swing in it. Then in front was a water fountain that had three dolphins sculptured to look like they were jumping out of the water, with water coming out of their bottlenose.

Sirius and Remus worked on restoring the garden all through lunch. When they were done, they sat on the bench swing in the gazebo watching the water fountain. The garden was restored to the way it used to be, laden with flowerbeds, tall trees that shaded most of the garden, climbing vines and an assortment of shrubs and hedges.

"Lily would be very happy right now," Remus said with a smile. His eyes scanned the garden, feeling the tears pooling in them.

"Yeah, she would be," Sirius replied, he too, starting to get teary eyed. "I really miss them Moony."

Remus looked at his friend, now crying freely.

"Me too, Padfoot," he said, his voice quivering. "Me too."

The two remaining Marauders sat in silence and tears remembering their old friends. Sirius had been the best man at James and Lily's wedding. They made him Harry's godfather when Harry was born. And at one point, appointed as their Secret-Keeper.

Sirius knew that someone close to the Potters was divulging information to Voldemort of their whereabouts. At one time, Sirius had suspected Remus, and vice versa. Sirius had convinced James and Lily to make Peter their Secret-Keeper at the last moment. A move that Sirius had been regretting ever since.

"I as good as killed them, Moony!" Sirius cried putting his face in his hands.

"No Sirius! It wasn't your fault!" Remus snapped. "We all trusted Peter! And now he's paid for it!"

Sirius sighed and wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hands.

"Yeah, he did," Sirius said angrily. "I believe that he's gotten the worst punishment.  Living, with no soul."

"Yes," Remus agreed. "Now come on. Let's go and make some lunch."

That night, back in his bedroom, Sirius was lying in his bed, looking at Edi's picture again. He knew that he should just let her go, but his heart wouldn't let him. His gut instincts tell him that she's alive and that he'd find her, and get some answers. He believed that no matter how terrible her secrets were that he would never stop loving her, and if she would have him, he'd still marry her and stay with her for the rest of their lives. A life that he'd wanted to have the day he realized that he loved her.

**~*~*~**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
